The Ultimate Dragoon
by mdragoon
Summary: Tyson loses his bit beast soon finding a different one to be stronger,then soon notices he finds the real one.Now he must choose to pick which bit beast to use.
1. dragoon gone?

The Ultimate Dragoon  
  
Chapter I: Dragoon gone! ?  
  
Disclaimer: okay I don't own the show and never will so I'm making a story, which uses char from the show, which again I don't own the show. And this story is on the 2002 series, which I bet some of you guys know that theirs  
new looks, everyone has a new beyblade, and so on.  
  
Today was a glorious day for the Bladebreakers. Today was the tournament for Sydney, Australia. "Yes! Its Saturday and guess what guys! Today's the Australian tournament!" said Tyson. "Please don't yell in the morning, I know you are excited, but I'm still tired from listening you and Max playing games all last night " said Kenny. "Don't worry Kenny, the only thing we are going to do is sign up to enter the tourney this morning, and then when its lunch you can rest!" said Tyson. Suddenly Rei (Ray) opened the door appearing with breakfast. "Hey Rei where have you been?" said Kenny barely awake." Oh I was going to get us some breakfast, but it took me a while to find some descent food" Ray caustically talking to his fellow team members.  
  
After they feasted on their break Tyson noticed that someone was missing. "Uh guys did you guys notice Kai isn't with us?" Tyson stood up after noticing Kai was gone. "Oops I forgot to tell you guys he's gone practicing. He said that he'd return after lunch" "Now you mw'tell us, burp!" "Tyson! Don't talk while your eating, it's rude!" Kenny soon leaving the room Tyson stood up about to leave after eating Kenny's leftovers. "Hey Tyson don't forget dragoon v2!" Max holding up the white beyblade. "Huh, oh I almost forgot! Thanks Max!" Grabbing the white beyblade, Tyson ran out. "Yea now he's forgetting his launcher. I might as well bring it. And make Tyson learn his lesson when he soon notices that he thought he left it at the hotel" Rei gripping the huge blue and silver launcher.  
  
Soon later on the Bladebreakers soon join up with their team member Kai. "Hurry up, you amateurs are late! We're going against the Masterbladers..." "Cool they look like they might be a challenge, but I bet their easy, and I wonder what are their blades and bit beast!" yelled Tyson.  
  
Later on..  
  
"!!!!!!! That's. I mean, dang they look like their, tough.just look at the beyblade's ...man their like ours but tougher and have master on their names, they agr!! Look at that I mean.aww who care's lets just beyblade them!" "You called them easy, Tyson! Now you're going first!" yelled Kai "Anyways it should be your fight cause your opponent has a master dragoon!" said Kenny "Ooooooh I wish Tyson will lose since he bragged he would win." said the laptop called dizzy or dizara "Hey where is my launcher! Aww shit! I think I left it at the hotel!" yelled Tyson "Don't worry smarty pants I brought it since you forgot and I hope you learn your lesson." bringing out the launcher Rei gave it to Tyson. Tyson soon running at the arena, which was a basic arena, soon looking at his opponent, which he noticed himself having goose bumps on him. He noticed the opponent was wearing black everywhere; black shoes black pants, black pants, black long sleeve shirt, and a black jacket. His hair was blue as the sky; he had two huge red bangs at the front and his blue hair reached to his head. "Skyd is the name." Said the teenager, which then pulled out a launcher that looked exactly as Tyson's. Soon the words 3,2,1, let it rip was yelled, and then the two launched their beyblade's were shot into the arena. 


	2. bit chip gone!

The Ultimate Dragoon  
  
Chapter 2: bit chip gone.  
  
f.y.i: just to tell you guys Skyd's master dragoon is the real beyblade master dragoon ,and I hope some of you guys know what master dragoon I mean, the "real" beyblade buy it.its good.for attack types. Just ask in the reviews for the picture and ill send u what it looks like if u want to know.  
  
Soon the two beyblade's circled the arena. As dragoon v2 went left the Master dragoon spun right. They clashed at each other, the lefty hitting the right, clashing at each other. Soon they slipped away circling eventually meeting each other again, but then the magnetic weight disk was working, soon master dragoon was stuck to the magnetic for of the magnet. Then master dragoon's attack ring caught dragoon v2 soon slinging the v2 to a wall, making a crack. "Master dragoon! Element eruption!" yelled Skyd. Soon the m dragoon, beyblade, went to the center of the arena. Then the arena rumbled shaking v2, making it a huge amount of endurance. Then the arena cracked in five different parts, making every zone different. V2 soon went to the third crack thus making it stuck in there, anyway it would fall, soon m dragoon hopped in the 3rd zone, then it sent a gust of wind knocking dragoon v2 out of the arena. Tyson and his teammates frozen out of fear looking at what had happened, really everyone in the stadium stood frozen in fear after that beybattle. Tyson grabbed the beyblade, looking at the damage that was done to the attack ring, the base, and the tip of the beyblade. Soon Skyd went into the arena to grab his beyblade. "Um the match goes to the masters team for their victory. Now lets proceed to round two!" said the referee. "This match I'm going to destroy your beyblade, and then ill get rid of the remains!" yelled Skyd. The two loaded their blades up ready for round 2. "3.2.1.let it rip!!!!!!" As the two launched a huge flash came from the two beyblade's, after the flash Tyson saw dragoon right beside his foot, and Skyd's beyblade was in the arena. "What the hell!" yelled, Tyson. Everyone on his team froze except Kai. "What happened?" yelled Max and Kenny, standing up. "Simple, Skyd launched his beyblade at Tyson's attack ring knocking it out of the arena, and that move would at least destroy the attack ring." Kai said Everyone gasped except Kai. Tyson grabbed the beyblade noticing attack ring was gone except the part holding the bit chip. He knew he had lost and he had to lose the round, but he knew he had one weapon left. Everything repeated except the part Tyson's top got out of the arena. Soon they were spinning around except this time, dragoon came alive. But then master dragoon came out to. Soon the two dragoon fought each other. But then dragoon went away, but then Tyson noticed quickly that the bit chip was shot out of the beyblade and somewhere in the stadium. Then master dragoon threw out the beyblade, to the ceiling of the stadium making a huge hole on the roof. Skyd grabbed his beyblade and walked back to his team, as they congratulated him. Tyson fell to his knees and was in fear; he had lost dragoon v2, and his bit beast. Then all of a sudden the beyblade came falling down to the ground smashing into many pieces, but with no sign of the bit chip. Soon a man went to grab the bit chip stealing it from Tyson.  
  
Well I didn't say hi on the first chapter but hello! I would like some reviews and I would want to have a contest so I can have 3 more members on the Masters team. And when I do get my chars ill email u if u will get the part. Just don't worry on the beyblade cause I already made them just give me the characters and ill make the 3rd chapter.  
Thanx, master dragoon  
  
Ps: give me a lot of detail on your characters 


End file.
